A Gift From The Heart
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (SetoRyou, Shounen-ai, one-shot) Seto and Ryou have been a happy couple for a year. Seto gets worried when Ryou disappears every Wednesday, Monday, and Friday evening with Duke. Little does he know there is little to worry about


Summary- (Seto/Ryou, Shounen-ai, one-shot) Seto and Ryou have been a happy couple for a year. Seto gets worried when Ryou disappears every Wednesday, Monday, and Friday evening with Duke. Little does he know there is little to worry about.

A Gift from the Heart

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Attn: Umm this was inspired by one of my muses and history class. Also a warning this was written while eating pocky, never a good thing.

"I love you Seto." Those simple words that had taken a long time for Seto to get used to. After a year of hearing them said that emotionally to him gave the boy great pleasure knowing someone genuinely loved him. It was a cold December afternoon and the two were snuggled on Seto's king sized bed.

"You too, tenshi." Seto placed a kiss on those soft luscious lips that Ryou possessed, for some unexplainable reason they never got chapped in winter.

Seto pulled Ryou into his arms and lay there running his hands through Ryou's soft hair.

"Mr. Kaiba?" This was from the intercom; this system was wired through the whole house. Seto relaxed his hold on Ryou, pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to the intercom.

"Yes?"

"There is a young man for Ryou, he says his name is Duke Devilin. Should I let him in?" Seto glanced over to Ryou when he heard the rustling of the sheets.

"Tell Duke I'll be right down." Ryou straightened out his shirt, dashed a brush through his hair, and finally gave Seto a peck on the cheek before quickly leaving the room.

'I wish you could tell me where you were going.'

Duke was waiting patiently for Ryou in the foyer, when Ryou got down the stairwell he greeted Duke jovially.

Ryou grabbed his jacket from the closet along with his toque, mittens, snow boots, and scarf. He pulled everything on and walked outside into the cold environment. Parked in from of the mansion was Duke's car. It was his one thing that Duke had confessed that he couldn't survive without. It was an emerald color, with flames running down the sides.

Duke fumbled through his jacket pocket and came out with his car keys. He opened the passenger side first then went to the driver's side.

&

After Ryou left, Seto went into his office to work on some Kaiba Corp. work. His office that was once simple was now personalized from Ryou. One day Seto had to go into work early, Ryou had slipped into his office after Seto had left their shared room, and began his re-decorating.

Ryou and Seto had been going out for a year; it was on Christmas day that the couple was officially a couple. It was two weeks till the 25th; it was on a Saturday this year.

Flashback:

__

Ryou opened the gift wrapped in silver and blue wrapping paper with enthusiasm. Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Joey, Bakura, and Seto had all participated in a Secret Santa this year.

"What is it?" Yugi cried out, the candy cane he had must have had more sugar then usual.

"Let Ryou open his present Abiou, and try to be a little bit quieter." Yami leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi was ever so quiet now, sitting in Yami's lap, with Yami nipping at his neck.

Ryou finally got all the wrapping off the item, it was a journal of sorts, and he opened it to the front. There was an inscription on the back of the cover.

Dear Ryou,

You are probably wondering why I got you a journal. Remember when I told you about not having a relationship, well after much denial I want a relationship. I won't take no for an answer. If you do accept write in this journal about your feelings good or bad and I will try to understand. I hope we can work this out.

"Oh," Ryou turned to Seto; "I love it of course I'll accept. I love you."

"Awww that's so sweet."

End Flashback

That had been about a year ago, their relationship grew into something wonderful. The two trusted each other, they had their differences like every couple but they worked around it.

On October, Ryou moved into the Kaiba mansion.

Duke and Ryou were leaving the Domino community center; a bag was clutched in Ryou's right hand. Inside the bag was what he was giving to Seto for Christmas, it was a knitted scarf. He was almost done, it had taken him a long time but he was almost done. The scarf was made out of wool, the colors were green and blue intertwined with each other, much like their love. He knew Seto was intelligent enough that he would get the metaphor between the scarf and the relationship that Ryou was trying to paint.

It was a gift from the heart something he knew Seto would love.

&

The two weeks passed in a blur, trips to the mall were planned for the Kaiba family (1), caroling with Mokuba's school was done, Christmas charity benefits were attended, Mokuba's Christmas concert was attended, as well as the Christmas party the gang had. It was Christmas Eve. Seto was tucking in Mokuba. Ryou was downstairs placing his presents around the tree. The gift for Mokuba was large and flat; it was an art set. This inked a multitude of pencil crayons, watercolor paints, brushes (all were different tips), and markers.

Seto's gift was in a narrow box; Ryou had carefully folded up the scarf once, and placed it amidst white tissue paper.

After Ryou was done placing the gifts he left the room and departed to Seto and hiss's bedroom.

&

"Seto!!!"

"Ryou!!!"

This was Mokuba at eight o'clock the next morning. Ryou rolled off the bed and slipped on his white robe that was on a chair. Seto slipped on his dark blue robe as well. Both left to go downstairs.

Mokuba was waiting impatiently when Seto and Ryou arrived. Seto began to hand out the presents; Mokuba eagerly opened his presents, decorating the living room with the color wrapping paper as he flung it everywhere.

Next present was the one from Ryou, Seto opened the card first, read it, then opened the box.

Seto gasped, he took it out of the box and wrapped it around his neck, and he fingered the fringes.

"It's beautiful big brother." Mokuba said amazed at the terrific scarf that Ryou had made. Ryou had told Mokuba where he was going each night that he was gone.

Seto rummaged around the tree and came out with a small box and passed it to Ryou.

Ryou opened the box, a ring was in the center, and it was a band of white gold with a small diamond in the middle.

"I went along with the whole metaphor thing as well." Seto said.

Ryou slipped it onto his right hand, second finger from his pinky. "I love it, Seto."

"And I love this." Seto pointed to the scarf.

"Well there is a knitting class for couples coming up."

"I would love to go with you."

Ryou stood up; "I'll be right back." He walked towards the kitchen when Seto walked over to him. Ryou stopped in his tracks.

"What is the matter?" Ryou asked.

Seto pointed up, "mistletoe." Seto captured Ryou's lips in a heated kiss.

"Merry Christmas Seto." Ryou said after Seto stopped the kiss.

"Yes and there will be many more to come."


End file.
